


Hoping My Feelings, They Would Drown

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Klance Smut [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crying During Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: In which Keith and Lance are friends with benefits.~~~It was a mutual agreement.They would be there for each other physically when needed. They had agreed nothing more would happen. No romantic feelings were to be had.So why was Keith feeling this way?





	Hoping My Feelings, They Would Drown

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is a line from "Believer" by Imagine Dragons)
> 
>  
> 
> SO U M hE Y
> 
> BubbleMuffin asked for some bottom Keith and while I was writing t h i S sad mumbo-jumbo appeared.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long! I got r e a l l y busy ;-; 
> 
> Also how bout that season 5? :3 I r e a l l y wanted to see more of bifbkdsnlab (ik not everyone has watched so I'm keeping my mouth shut lol) BU T there's always next season c':
> 
> B u t  
> I hope you like it :')

Fuck feelings. Fuck Keith's unnecessary want for human contact.

Fuck Lance. That sweet, caring, oblivious idiot.

Fuck this stupid agreement they had of fucking with no strings attached.

Why had Keith even agreed to this?

He could still remember the day it started. One of their arguments got out of hand after a battle. Lance had pushed Keith against a wall, but instead of punching him, Lance kissed him. Keith remembered being ecstatic, kissing back and letting Lance take him to bed. Remembered how gentle Lance was that first time, remembered those words whispered into Keith's ear in a language he didn't know, but could feel passion seeping from them.

He also remembered the words Lance spoke immediately after.

 _Why don't we make this a casual thing?_ Lance had asked. _Just sex. No strings attached, no feelings_.

And Keith, being the lovestruck idiot he was, accepted it. He would take any chance he had to touch Lance.

"Keith," Lance breathed out from above him, bringing him back to his current situation. "Don't just sit there - suck. Please."

Right. Currently, Keith was on his knees between Lance's legs, with Lance's cock down his throat while Lance sat on the bed. It was supposed to be the middle of the night, Keith just starting to drift off before Lance barged in on his own for a booty call.

Keith couldn't deny him, though. He could never deny those blue eyes and that tantalizing smile.

Keith shifted and pulled off of Lance's erection, smiling when Lance inhaled at the sudden feeling if cold air on his cock, wet and shiny with Keith's saliva. Keith pressed a kiss to the tip before sinking back down, tongue swirling around the hot length as if it were a lollipop.

Heat spread throughout Keith's body, pooling heavily in his stomach and fueling his erection. Keith always got painfully hard when sucking Lance off. Lance liked to tease him for it constantly, but who could blame Keith? Just being able to touch Lance even in the slightest was like a blessing.

Obscene slurping noises filled the dim room as Keith sucked and licked at Lance cock just the way he liked it. A rub of his tongue on the underside. Pull off for a second to stroke the erection and kiss down the base and back up. Sinking all the way down to the hilt and pausing for a brief second. All these movements with his mouth and hands got exceptionally loud moans and groans from Lance, the male grabbing a fistful of the mullet he hated so much.

"Fuck, Keith," the way Lance said Keith's name had a pleasurable shudder running through his body. It wasn't long before Lance slid Keith off of his dick. Keith looked up at him, and Lance smiled down at him. "Sorry, I was close. Can I prep you?"

A stupid question in Keith's opinion. Keith would let Lance do anything to him if he asked. Once again, Keith was unable to deny Lance.

Keith nodded wordlessly as he got up, ready to get on the bed before Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. Keith gladly straddled Lance's lap, pale thighs splayed over Lance's tan ones. Warm hands placed themselves on Keith's hips, thumbs rubbing softly as Lance kissed him.

It was more pleasurable than any round of sex. Keith relished in being kissed by Lance, the kissing feeling much more intimate. A hot and wet tongue swiped at his lips and Keith gladly opened up, letting Lance invade his mouth.

Keith explored Lance's mouth just as much as Lance explored his, relishing in the taste that was completely Lance. It was hot and their tongues glided against each other smoothly. Little moans and groans left each of them before Lance pulled away too soon.

Lance grinned as he stayed about an inch from Keith's lips, a thin trail of saliva connected their wet lips and tempting Keith to go back for another one. They traded hot breath for a few seconds before Lance nodded to the bed. "Get comfortable, babe."

Even though Keith knew Lance didn't mean anything by the nickname, he still felt giddiness rise within him. Keith slowly moved off of Lance's lap, laying on the bed on his back. Lance got off the bed for a second and Keith took this chance to catch his breath and spread his legs, mentally telling himself not to make any mistakes. No accidentally telling Lance his feelings when they started, no excessively tender looks, no giving himself away.

The bed dipped down slightly under Lance's weight as he got comfortable between Keith's legs. He opened the cap on their lube bottle, pouring the clear substance.on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it. Keith watched those long fingers that had been inside of him countless times eagerly. Lance seemed to notice his gaze and grinned cheekily, sending a sultry wink Keith's way.

"Like what you see?" Lance teased before Keith felt two of those long fingers welcome themselves into Keith's entrance. 

"Shut your mouth and just hurry up," Keith groaned, clenching around those fingers. Lance laughed in response and those fingers thrusted in and out quickly, the slight burn giving Keith immense pleasure. 

As Lance expertly massaged Keith's prostate and loosened his hole, the blue paladin pressed kisses all over Keith's neck, chest, and face. All the while whispering sweet nothings, words Keith knew he would never get the pleasure of hearing outside of the bedroom. Emotions swirled in Keith's chest and he screwed his eyes shut, forcing his feelings down and focusing instead on the pleasure rocking through his body. 

 Not soon enough a third finger slid in next to the rest. Keith thrived on the feeling of them spreading him open. Too soon, Lance was pulling fingers out, leaving Keith exposed and wanting more.

Lance gentle squeezed Keith's thigh, tan skin looking delicious on Keith's pale skin. "I'm going to get lubed up. What position?"

Another stupid question. Lance seemed to be full of those. Wordlessly, Keith flipped over, shoving his face in a pillow and raising his ass up. This position is what they did most of the time; it was what Keith was most comfortable with. 

Keith could heard the rip of the condom being opened, could imagine Lance rolling it onto his cock. He shuddered in anticipation and shoved his face farther into the pillow, shifting on his knees to give Lance easier access. 

Slowly, inch by inch, Lance's erection sunk easily into Keith's hot entrance, both males releasing twin groans of pleasure. 

As always, Lance waited for a few moments once he was in all the way, allowing Keith to gather his thoughts. Heat swelled in Keith and he silently begged Lance to move. Thought he wasn't a mind reader, Lance began to move. 

The pace was average. Not rushed, as some of their rounds have been, and not too slow. A perfect middle that somehow made Keith even more acutely aware of where he was, who he was with, the feeling of sweat covered skin sliding against each other, and mostly aware of what he couldn't have. 

 Lance found his prostate rather quickly, he always did, and began his assault on it. Keith gasped and moaned into the pillow, entrance squeezing around Lance and chasing orgasm. 

Keith couldn't stop the tears that gathered in his eyes, as usual. He bit into the pillow, trying to control his breathing so Lance wouldn't catch on. 

Much to Keith's pleasure, Lance didn't catch on. Only kept up the thrust of his hips, the groans and whispered words. 

Keith isn't sure how much time passed. He only knew when he was close. He raised his head to warn Lance, saliva covering where he hit the pillow and dribbling down his chin. "Lance-" Keith, not trusting himself, shoved his face back into the pillow. Lance seemed to understand, though. 

Lance stroked Keith's length in time with his thrusts before were both climaxing. Keith all over the bed and Lance's hand and Lance in the condom. 

 And just like that it was done.

Lance pulled out slowly, not wanting to overstimulate Keith. Keith relaxed on the bed, not moving and feigning sleep as he always did. 

Lance moved wordlessly around the room, discarding the used condom, cleaning Keith up as best he could, and shuffling back into his clothes. 

Once Keith heard Lance pull on his jacket, gentle footsteps came back to the bedside. Keith felt his blankets being pulled up to cover his body, felt Lance hand linger a little too long on his back, and felt Lance gently kiss the top of his head. 

 _"Ojalá pudiera quedarme y mirar tu bello rostro toda la noche. Te amo, cariño,"_ Lance murmured in Spanish as he always did. Keith silently wished he spoke Spanish, wanted so badly to know what Lance said when he thought Keith was asleep. 

None the wiser to the fact that Keith wasn't asleep, Lance left the room without another word. 

 _That_ was Keith's favorite part. Not the invitation, not the sex, and not the kissing.

It was the way Lance tucked him in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Because at least this way, Keith could  _pretend,_ even if it were for just a split second, that they were a real couple. 

Keith fell asleep with his cheek pressed into his tear soaked pillow, chasing dreams filled with blue eyes and bad jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION
> 
> Ojalá pudiera quedarme y mirar tu bello rostro toda la noche. Te amo, cariño:  
> "I wish I could stay and look at your beautiful face all night. I love you, honey."
> 
> P l e a S e. Note I don't speak Spanish. I used Google translate which I kNOW isn't the best idea but I have to work with what I got :3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
